¿Alguna vez te dije lo bella que eres?
by Srta. Honda
Summary: [Fail título y summary] Fem!Italy x Germany. Ludwig, quiere pasar el resto de su vida con Feliciana ¿lo conseguirá?


Los ojos azules claros de Ludwig miraron a la bella Feliciana que estaba sentada en el prado verde, sobre la manta de color azul. Ludwig se ajustó la corbata, y fue hacia ella, hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Hola.-Dijo como saludo.

-¡Ludwig!-En seguida, Feliciana abrazó a Ludwig, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.-¡Has llegado justo a tiempo!

-S-Si… Me gusta ser puntual.

-¡He traído pasta~ para los dos! ¡Espero que te guste!

-G-Gracias…

Ludwig y Feliciana estuvieron horas juntos, comiendo y compartiendo risas, hasta que la tarde se acabó. Ludwig se despidió de Feliciana dándole un beso en la frente, y se fue con el corazón encogido. Quería estar más tiempo con ella, días, semanas, meses… años.

Entró en su casa, y en seguida se tumbó en su cama, agotado. Suspiró y se quitó la corbata, y se desabrochó los botones de su camiseta. Se tapó su cara con una almohada.

-Necesito ayuda…-Susurró en bajo. Y una idea iluminó su cabeza.-¡Elizabetha!-Se levantó de su cama, se puso de nuevo la corbata, se abrochó los botones de la camiseta y salió corriendo de su casa.

-¡Roderich, no me parece normal que no limpies lo mismo que yo!

-Elizabetha, por favor, mantén la calma.

-¡Pero es que, estás todo el dia con el piano y el violín, y me haces menos caso a mi, y no me gusta! ¡Soy tu esposa, hazme caso! ¿¡No?!

-Por favor, relájate.

-¡No quiero!

Ding Dong.

-¡Espera!

-¡No quiero esperar!-Gritó Elizabetha.

-Pero es que han llamado al timbre…

-…Ah.-Y le dio la espalda.

Roderich fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió. Y era Ludwig.

-P-Perdón por no haber avisado antes de que venía… Pero necesito ver a Elizabetha.

-Oh, bueno, pasa, está en el salón.

-Gracias.

Roderich le guió hasta el amplio salón regio, donde estaba sentada Elizabetha leyendo en una silla en frente de un sofá. Ludwig caminó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro para que se percatara de su presencia. En seguida ella se giró y le vio.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito un consejo… Bueno, varios, y pensé que tú sería la mejor persona para decírmelos.

-Dime.-Dijo, y posó el libro en una mesita.

-Bueno, es que…-Movió las manos de una forma nerviosa, las tenía un poco sudadas debido a que estaba nervioso.-Es que… Amo Feliciana. Y mucho, pero… No sé como decírselo.

-¿¡Así?!-Los ojos de Elizabetha brillaron como dos diamantes.-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Te ayudaré Ludwig!

-Gracias…-Dijo un poco rojo, por las palabras de Elizabetha.

-Siempre pensé que acabaríais enamorándoos uno del otro.-Dijo Roderich detrás de Elizabetha.

-Vale, vayamos al grano, por favor.-Dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Podrías darle un ramo de flores y susurrarle algo bonito. Y dile que no se… ¡Que te acompañara el resto de tu vids!

-No se me da bien ese tipo de cosas…

-Para eso que se casen.-Dijo Roderich mientras ordenada la estantería.

-Oh…. ¡Buena idea!

-¿¡CASARNOS?!-Ludwig se cayó de la silla hacia atrás, por las palabras de ambos. Se volvió a colocar en la silla, y se ajustó la corbata.-¿Así, tan precipitado?

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo de nuevo Roderich.-Siempre estáis juntos.

-Bueno…-De repente, se imaginó él, en una iglesia con un traje, y Feliciana con un bello vestido de novia. También él llegando de un casado dia de trabajo, y ella con un plato de pasta para cenar juntos. Y sonrió.

-¡Ludwig! ¿Me estás escuchando?-Dijo Elizabetha, y le sacudió a los lados.

-¡E-E-Er!-Dijo, aún algo embobado.-Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Bueno, lo que decía es que creo que lo mejor es que le invites o algo, no sé. De eso sabe mejor Roderich.

-Ya, pero es que tú eres una chic…

-¿Tengo cara de ser romántica?

-Er… Tienes razón. Bueno, gracias por la ayuda.

-Cuando sepas algo, llámanos.-Dijo Roderich.

-S-Sí, claro… Gracias.-Se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa. Una vez que cerró la puerta… Se puso a decir en bajo.

-¿¡De verdad debería casarme con ella, así, tan rápido?!-Se mordió los labios, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él, aunque eso sí, estaban muy unidos. Fue a su casa, pero antes, pasó por una joyería para comprar un anillo. Cogió uno blanco, con un pequeño diamante, y lo guardó en una cajita. Iba a ir a su casa, pero tantas ganas le entraron de saber la respuesta de Feliciana que fue a la suya.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, en frente de su casa… De ella...-Estaba justo en frente su puerta, aún no había picado, el corazón le iba rápido, muy rápido. Las manos le temblaban, y movía el labio de una forma nerviosa y extraña. Se armó de valor y…

Toc Toc.

En seguida apareció Feliciana, que aún tenía el vestido de esa tarde, y sonrió.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Pasa!-Le dejó pasar, y el pasó a su casa, cada vez más nervioso y poco seguro en si mismo. Apretó los dientes y se paró en el salón, y Feliciana se puso delante suya.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-P-Pue-es… V-Verás-s…Y-Yo-o…

-Te noto nervioso, Ludwig. ¿Te pasa algo?

Ludwig se armó de valor, tragó saliva, y puso una rodilla en el suelo, cogiendo la mano de Feliciana con delicadeza.

-L-Ludwig…-Susurró.

Sacó con la mano temblándole la cajita del bolsillo de su camiseta, y se la mostró.

-Feliciana Vargas, y-yo…-Se sintió por un momento atascado, pero tragó saliva y volvió a armarse con valor.-Y-yo, Ludwig, te amo, y me preguntaba si querrías ser mi esposa.

-¡¿L-LUDWIG?!-Gritó sorprendida Feliciana, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero Ludwig aún seguía sujetando su delicada mano.

-Yo trabajaré, y con ese sueldo nos mantendremos, mientras tú estás en casa, tan bella como siempre.-Se puso ligeramente rojo por las últimas palabras.

-¿Yo qué haré?

-Ama de casa ¿no?

-¿T-Tengo que ser la que tenga que hacer todo?¿No podré trabajar?

-B-Bueno… E-Es que no quiero que te hagas daño…

-Ah, osea, que no puedo moverme ¿verdad?-Soltó la mano de Ludwig, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-¡F-Feliciana!-Se levantó, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.-Mierda.-Susurró.-¡P-Por favor, e-escúchame…!

-G-Gracias por recordarme lo inútil que soy.-Dijo entre sus débiles sollozos.-Fuera de aquí.

-¡F-Feliciana, por favor, q-quiero explicártelo!

-Fuera de aquí.-Repitió, y está vez, sus sollozos eran más, hasta que rompió a llorar. Ludwig abandonó su casa lentamente, con el corazón en un puño, observando mientras la persona que amaba lloraba por su culpa. Salió, y cerró la puerta.

Acarició la puerta, mientras temblaba de rabia.

-Soy gilipollas.-Susurró. Dio un puñetazo contra la pared, y se apretó el puño que había utilizado en se golpe, ya que al cabo de un rato, los nudillos le sangraban. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de la casa de Feliciana.

Pasó toda la noche ahí, sentado, hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Se tapó la cara con sus manos, y como poquísimas veces que hacía, se puso a llorar. Lloró pocas lágrimas, pero ese era en uno de los momentos que peor se sentía en su vida.

Por la mañana, aún seguía ahí, sin moverse, apoyado en la puerta de Feliciana. Cuando ella misma la brió, él se apartó. Sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada férrea de Ludwig y la mirada inocente de Feliciana. No duró mucho tiempo, ya que Feliciana cerró la puerta y salió corriendo. Ludwig se levantó, y la empezó a seguir por la calle corriendo también, tenía que decírselo, lo necesitaba.

Empujaba a la gente con rabia, abriéndose paso entre la multitud Italiana, mientras gritaba enfadado, hasta que la perdió de vista en la esquina de un callejón. Apoyó su espalda en la esquina, cansado, estaba sudoroso, no por el ejercicio físico de correr, sino, por que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Cuando oyó un grito agudo de una mujer.

Solo una persona podía gritar así…

-¡Feliciana!-Salió corriendo hacia el interior del callejón, cuando vio aquella horrible escena con sus ojos.

-P-Por favor,s-soltadme…-Susurró Feliciana casi sin aliento.

Dos personas, una de ellas con un cuchillo en el cuello de Feliciana, le estaban atracando, y eso solo era el principio.

-Quítale el vestido.-Dijo el chico que no tenía el cuchillo, con carcajadas.

-Si, será mas divertido.

-¡NO, no, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea, menos eso!

-Cállate.-Dijo el chico del cuchillo, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Feliciana no paraba de temblar, en sus ojos se notaba un gran miedo, y se puso a llorar, mientras ambos chicos rompían su vestido azul claro, quedándose solo una camiseta interior y unas medias, mas la ropa interior.

Ludwig estaba camuflado en la oscuridad, paralizado, hasta que apretó los puños y los dientes, y una enorme furia le dominó.

-¡SOLTARLA!-gritó, se adelantó, cogió una mano a cada chico, por el cuello, hasta elevarlos en el aire, mientras jadeaba nervioso y lleno de rabia.-Sois hombres muertos.

-¡Ludwig!-Dijo Feliciana sorprendida, mientras seguía llorando.

-¿Sabíais a quién estabais haciendo esto? Pues nunca lo sabréis, ya que no viviréis para contarlo.-A uno le tiró al suelo, y al otro le cogió con las dos manos (el que tenía el cuchillo) y le estampó contra la pared, apretando fuertemente su cuello. Le soltó con una mano, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y cayó al suelo, desmayado. Repitió lo mismo con el otro, y cuando se giró a ver a Feliciana, ella estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-¡FELICIANA!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en casa. Todo había sido una pesadilla…

Pero no.

Tenía puesta la camiseta de Ludwig que le quedaba muy grande, y una manta encima que le cubría entera. Y estaba tumbada en su sofá.

-¿Ludwig?

Ludwig estaba sentado en el sofá de frente, y la miró.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Entonces, ha ocurrido…-Empezó a temblar como una hoja. Ludwig se levantó del sofá, y le abrazó.

-No pasa nada, ya ha pasado todo.

-Ludwi…-Se puso a llorar en su pecho, y se agarró a el, como solía hacer con él.-Lo siento, lo siento, soy una idiota…

-Feliciana… No pasa nada…

-Ludwig, casémonos.

-¿¡Eh?!-Se puso totalmente rojo, y sonrió.-¿¡De verdad?!

-Si Doitsu~~

Se separó de su pecho, y le besó en la boca.


End file.
